Minami-Kaichou
by Namikaze Atarashi
Summary: Minami adalah siswi konoha gakuen yang menjabat sebagai ketua osis perempuan pertama disana. Tidak ada satupun laki laki yang berani mendekatinya karena kegarangannya. Namun muncul rubah pirang licik yang mampu membuatnya dongkol sendiri, siapakah pemuda itu? /GenderBender/FemMinato/NarutoxMinato but not yaoi/


Matahari pagi ini bersinar dengan hangat dan langit sangat cerah. Hari yang indah untuk pembukaan hari pertama masuk SMA Konoha Gakuen setelah liburan panjang. Siswa siswi dari berbagai kalangan mulai memasuki gerbang SMA tersebut dan mendapat perhatian penuh dari sang ketua Osis yang terkenal sangat Disiplin, garang, keras, dan kaku pada laki laki namun lembut pada perempuan. Sang ketua Osis yang sangat ditakuti dan mendapatkan julukan **Kiroi Oni (Iblis kuning),** secara fisik ia sangat ideal. Tubuh yang langsing, rambut pirang panjang semampai dan dada yang pas untuk dipegang?

Namun karena keganasannya pada laki laki di SMA membuat meraka harus berpikir 2 kali untuk mendekatinya.

"Hei kau, mana dasimu?"

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya tertinggal dirumah"

"Kalau begitu pulang dan ambil!" perintah ketua Osis pada anak laki laki yang tidak mengenakan dasinya.

"Ini hari pertama mereka masuk dan mereka melakukan kebodohan seperti ini?" ketua Osis akan selalu berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah untuk memperhatikan kerapian siswa saat masuk, jika mereka kurang satupun atribut maka tidak ada ijin masuk bagi mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada rambutmu?" tariaknya sambil menunjuk rambut seorang anak yang berwarna warni layaknya pelangi?

"Ini?" tanya siswa itu sambil menyisir rambutnya kebelakang. Berlagak layaknya artis papan atas "Aku mewarnainya untuk mengikuti tren masa kini"

"Pulanglah!"

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada siswa yang mewarnai rambutnya"

"Tapi gaya ini sedang ngetren"

"Aku tidak peduli" teriak gadis itu marah layaknya iblis. Sedangkan siswa itu yang merasa terancam langsung lari pontang panting sebelum dirinya mendapatkan amukan dari Kiroi Oni.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6..." gadis itu melihat jam tangannya menghitung mundur saat waktu penutupan gerbang. Seharusnya ini menjadi tugas Satpam untuk menutup gerbang namun mengingat Satpam sering membiarkan Siswa telat masuk membuatnya turun tangan sendiri.

"Baiklah waktu habis" namun saat mau menutup ia melihat seorang Siswa yang berlari mengejar gerbang yang segera ditutup

"Hei tunggu!" teriaknya

"Bocah bodoh mana lagi sekarang" sebagai ketua Osis ia sudah sering melihat brandalan dari sekolahannya. Tapi ini pertama kalinya ia melihat bocah itu

"Tunggu jangan tutup gerbangnya!" teriaknya lagi dengan puluhan orang yang terlihat seperti preman yang mengejarnya sambil membawa alat pukul.

"Kau harus datang lebih cepat agar tidak terlambat" katanya sambil menyeringai. Kemudian gadis itu menutup gerbang sekolahan tidak peduli dengan siswa yang terlambat itu. Namun seketika matanya melotot saat melihat Siswa tersebut yang bukannya berhenti saat gerbang ditutup melainkan melompatinya.

"Terima kasih sudah menunggu" setelah mengatakan itu ia lari begitu saja meninggalkan ketua Osis sendirian di pintu gerbang yang sudah tertutup. Gadis itu melihat gerbang sekolahannya sendiri, tingginya hampir 3 meter atau mungkin lebih dan siswa itu berhasil melompatinya dengan mudah.

"Sialan kau Naruto!" rombongan preman itu sudah berkumpul didepan gerbang sekolahan

"Kita membiarkannya lolos lagi"

"Lain kali kita bunuh dia" umpat preman preman itu dan pergi meninggalkan gerbang Konoha gakuen dengan rasa kecewa.

"Oh jadi bocah itu namanya Naruto" mata gadis itu nampak berapi api

"Ia siswa baru dan sudah berani membunyikan genderang perang padaku?"

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishomoto

 **Pair:**

Naruto x FemMinato (Minami)

 **Genre:**

School life, Romance,

 **Rated:** T+

 **Warning:**

Gender bender, School life, typo, oc, ooc dll

 **Summary:**

Minami adalah siswi konoha gakuen yang menjabat sebagai ketua osis perempuan pertama disana. Tidak ada satupun laki laki yang berani mendekatinya karena kegarangannya. Namun muncul rubah pirang licik yang mampu membuatnya dongkol sendiri, siapakah pemuda itu? **/GenderBender/FemMinato/NarutoxMinato but not yaoi/**

"Sekarang kalian tidak hanya mendapatkan adik kelas baru ditahun ajaran ini, tapi juga teman baru dikelas ini"

Terlihat semua gadis dikelas tersebut nampak berbinar binar menatap pemuda pirang disamping Kakashi-sensei, pemuda itu terlihat tampan dan bersinar layaknya matahari. Namun ada satu gadis yang tidak berbinar pada siswa baru itu, dialah sang ketua Osis Minami-kaichou.

"Perkenalkan dirimu pemuda pirang"

"Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal"

Jika saja ini anime pasti akan terlihat bunga bunga yang bertaburan disekitar Naruto dan love moe moe yang keluar dari gadis gadis dikelas tersebut. Dan kesampingkan soal aura hitam disekitar Minami-kaichou yang membuat pemuda disekitarnya merinding dan bertanya tanya

'Apa yang salah?'

"Oh kau" Naruto menunjuk Minami

"Terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku masuk tadi"

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu Baka!" teriak Minami balas menunjuk nunjuk Naruto

"Kau sendiri yang seenak jidatmu melompati gerbang sekolahan. Bagaimana jika kau terluka..."

"Jadi kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Apa?" Minami nampak merona saat Naruto menanyakan hal seperti itu. Sedangkan siswa lainnya terperangah tidak percaya jika Minami-Kaichou bisa bersemu, terlebih lagi oleh Naruto yang notebennya siswa baru.

"Siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu Baka! Aku hanya..."

"Jadi dimana tempat dudukku Sensei?" tanya Naruto melupakan Minami yang sedang marah padanya

"Jangan mengacuhkanku Baka!"

"Sepertinya kalian terlihat akrab, duduk saja dibelakang Minami"

"Apa!" Minami nampat tidak percaya perkataan Kakashi-Sensei barusan. Namun Naruto nampak senang senang saja, tidak merasa tertekan dengan aura hitam disekitar Minami.

"Hei namaku Naruto siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto sambil mencolek colek Minami. Namun Gadis itu hanya menampakkan senyum paksanya yang terlihat seperti iblis

"Minami" namun nampaknya Naruto terlihat tidak takut sama sekali, berbeda dengan siswa lainnya yang sudah gemetar. Entah Naruto terlalu kuat sehingga tidak merasa takut atau terlalu bodoh untuk merasakan aura membunuh dari Minami.

Gadis itu terkenal garang pada laki laki karena kebenciannya pada mereka. Baginya mereka hanya kumpulan pemuda pecundang yang hanya berani pada yang lemah, suka menindas, tawuran, jorok dan menjijikkan. Tapi meski begitu tidak ada satupun Siswa yang berani melawannya, sudah ratusan siswa yang jatuh saat melawannya. Meski dikroyok sekalipun Minami masih bisa mengatasi semuanya seorang diri, karena ia ahli dalam seni bela diri Aikido, Karate, dan Kendo.

Sebenarnya jam pulang sekolah telah usai namun Minami harus ke Ruang konseling untuk menyelesaikan tugas tugasnya sebagai Ketua Osis. Ia membongkar kotak saran dan membaca semua surat suratnya ingin mengetahui bagaimana pendapat Siswa Siswi dimasa kepemimpinannya?

"Huh" namun seketika urat kemarahan muncul didahinya saat membaca salah satu surat dari kotak saran.

"Minami-Kaichou sangat menyebalkan"

"Merepotkan"

"Aku benci Kaichou"

Dan masih banyak lagi surat yang menyatakan kekesalannya pada Minami seketika surat surat tersebut hancur oleh api kemarahannya.

"Jika saja kalian mencantumkan nama kalian aku pasti akan membuatkan batu nisan untuk kalian" teriaknya layaknya Iblis. Namun ia melihat surat yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya, surat itu dibungkus dengan amplop warna merah jampu. Karena penasaran Minami-Kaichou langsung membuka dan membacanya.

"Minami-Kaichou aku menyukaimu, maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

"A...apakah ini surat cinta?" tanyanya bingung tidak percaya. Namun ada tampahan kecil dibawah suratnya,

"Lihat dibaliknya!" Minamipun membalik surat itu dan melihat belakangnya

"A...apa maksudnya?"

"Bercanda. Minami-Kaichou terkena jebakan Weelk..." Minami yang sebelumnya marah sekarang menjadi tambah marah saat membaca ini, terlebih lagi dengan gambar kepala sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Awas saja jika ku temukan kau!" dalam hati Minami-Kaichou mengumpat tidak jelas pada orang yang menulis surat itu di kotak saran.

Setelah selesai dengan tugas tugasnya Minami berniat untuk pulang namun ia melihat kerumunan orang didepan gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian mereka disana

"Hey apa yang terjadi disini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya Onna! Sebaiknya pergi dari sini sebelum kau terluka!" bentak orang itu. Dilihat dari caranya bicara sepertinya ia anggota preman terlebih lagi berbagai macam tato di lengan kanan dan kirinya, belum lagi tato ditubuhnya yang tertutupi.

"Ayo hajar saja dia"

"Biarkan aku yang mematahkan lehernya"

"Kita seret saja dia"

Kumpulan preman itu berteriak tidak sabar membuat Minami penasaran, siapa gerangan yang telah membuat preman preman ini marah. Minamipun menerobos kerumunan preman dan melihat siapa yang telah mereka kepung.

"Naruto?"

"Ah! Minami-Kaichou" panggil Naruto sambil melampaikan tangan kearahnya

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa santai dalam situasi seperti ini Baka!" bentak Minami marah.

"Terlebih lagi mengapa tadi kau tidak segera pulang?" benar juga, jam pulang sekolah seharusnya sudah lewat beberapa jam yang lalu. Minami seharusnya juga sudah pulang namun ia harus menyelesaikan tugas Osisnya dan karena anggota yang lainnya ada keperluan terpaksa ia menyelesaikan semuanya seorang diri.

"Aku tadi ketiduran dan baru bangun, saat terbangun ternyata sudah senja"

"Jangan alasan kau Baka!" teriak salah satu preman

"Kami sudah sedari pagi menunggumu disini"

"Oh jadi kalian menungguku?" tanya Naruto senang

"Ini bukan saatnya kau senang, tapi inilah saatnya kami bersenang senang!" preman itu langsung berlari kearah Naruto dan mengarahkan tinjunya. Namun Naruto hanya memiringkan tubuhnya dan memajukan kaki kanannya sehingga membuat preman itu terjatuh.

"Sialan kau" serentak semua kawanan preman itu langsung menerjang Naruto bersamaan, membuat Minami khawatir pada pemuda pirang itu.

"Mati kau!"

"Terima ini"

Dan masih banyak lagi umpatan yang mereka keluarkan pada Naruto, mereka memukul, menjejag dan melempari Naruto. Sedangkan Minami yang melihatnya merasa simpati, seketika ia melingkis lengan bajunya bersiap untuk bertempur.

"Tidak ada yang boleh berkelahi disini" namun sebelum Minami berhasil memukul preman preman itu seseorang mencegahnya. Dan orang itu adalah Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya tidak percaya. Minami melihat kerumunan orang yang masih menghajar seseorang ditengah kerumunan tersebut

"Sebaiknya kita lari selagi sempat Kaichou" setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Naruto menyeret Minami pergi dari sana. Sedangkan para preman itu yang baru menyadari Naruto berhasil melarikan diri menggeram marah, sedari tadi yang mereka pukuli hanyalah teman mereka sendiri yang dijatuhkan Naruto tadi.

Setelah berlari cukup jauh mereka berdua disebuah taman. Karena hari menjelang petang taman tersebut terlihat sepi, namun terasa indah bagi Minami. Ditambah dengan panorama langit senja warna jingga. Namun seketika ia melihat Naruto

"Sebenarnya apa yang barusan terjadi?"

"Kita melarikan diri"

"Aku tahu Baka! Tapi kenapa kita melarikan diri?"

"Karena jika kita tidak melarikan diri kita akan dipukuli"

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa mereka akan memukuli kita?" sejenak Naruto terlihat berpikir apa jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan ini.

"Karena mereka marah padaku?" jawabnya kemudian mambuat Minami marah karena jawaban polos si pirang ini.

"Kau pikir mengapa mereka marah padamu Baka! Mereka marah pasti karena ada alasannya, sekarang yang jadi pertanyaannya apa alasan mereka marah?" lagi lagi Naruto berpikir untuk menemukan jawabannya.

"Tadi pagi aku hendak membeli minuman dipinggir jalan tapi saat akan memasukkan koin, koinnya terjatuh"

"Lalu?"

"Koin itu terjatuh tepat dikaki preman dan aku memintanya kembali namun mereka tidak memberikannya"

"Lalu?"

"Aku menghajar mereka dan mereka mengejarku" jelas Naruto tanpa merasa berdosa ataupun bersalah.

Namun bagaimanapun juga tidak ada gunanya Minami memarahi Naruto jika sepertinya pemuda itu tidak peduli. Lagi pula mereka juga bersalah dan tidak menutup kemungkinan juga bahwa Naruto ikut bersalah karena memukul mereka.

"Baiklah aku tidak peduli lagi urusanmu dengan mereka tapi apapun itu jangan bawa bawa sekolahan kita. Mengerti?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum padanya sambil menganggukkan kepala, tanda mengerti. Sedangkan Minami yang melihat senyum manis itu merona, terlebih lagi dengan suasana romantis dikala senja seperti ini.

"Kaichou majahmu memerah"

"Baka! Ini karena langit senja, aku tidak memerah karenamu"

"Tapi aku tidak bilang kalau Kaichou memerah karenaku" Namun sayangnya rona merah diwajah Kaichou malah semakin memerah karenanya, entah memang pemuda ini yang memang polos atau memang pandai menggoda tapi apapun itu Naruto adalah pemuda pertama yang mampu membuatnya bersemu menahan malu.

Dihari hari berikutnya matahari bersinar terang, raut senang menghinggapi wajah Minami. Banyak siswa yang senang masuk sekolah Konoha Gakuen yang sebelumnya terkenal sekolah brandalan, tingkat kenakalan disekolahan tersebut juga telah menurun drastis saat Minami menjadi ketua Osis.

Namun dimana ada kebahagian disana juga ada kesengsaraan, meski Minami senang tapi ia juga merasa risih saat siswa baru bernama Naruto selalu ada dimanapun ia berdiri. Dan juga mengapa Naruto masih saja berurusan dengan preman preman sebelumnya. Meskipun mereka tidak melakukannya di Konoha Gakuen Minami tetap tidak akan menyukainya, sebagai ketua Osis ia tidak akan membiarkan murid bimbingannya terluka. Meski kenyataannya preman preman itulah yang terluka, bukan Naruto.

Namun saat mendengar bel pulang sekolah lamunan Minami buyar seketika. Sama halnya siswa lain Minami bergegas memebereskan buku bukunya dan pulang, hari ini tidak ada tugas Osis yang harus diselesaikannya jadi ia bisa segera pulang dan bersantai dirumah.

Saat hendak pulang Minami berhenti di supermarket untuk membeli persediaan makanan, bagaimanapun persediaan makanannya sudah menipis. Lagipula ia juga tinggal sendirian di Konoha, ayah dan ibunya sedang liburan keluar kota. Hendaknya mereka berdua ingin mengajak Minami namun karena Minami sibuk akhirnya mereka pergi berdua saja meninggalkan Minami sendirian dirumah. Namun mereka tidak khawatir karena Minami gadis yang pemberani dan kuat, tidak ada yang bisa menjatuhkan Minami.

"Terima kasih"

"Sama sama" kata wanita penjaga kasir yang melayani Minami barusan

"Huh aku harus segera pulang dan memasak. Seandainya saja aku ikut liburan" keluhnya merasa menyesal menolak tiket liburan bersama orang tuanya di Paris. Minami segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat melawan rasa lelah yang mencengkramnya

"Minami harus kuat, Minami gadis yang kuat. Yosh!" sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat erat menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Hei nona mau kemana kau?" tanya seorang preman disebuah gang sempit yang dilewati Minami. Lupakan mereka, begitulah isi pikiran Minami saat melihat kumpulan preman yang hendak menyergapnya.

"Tunggu bersenang senaglah dulu bersama kami" salah satu preman memegang pergelangan tangan Minami sedangkan preman yang lain melihatnya dengan tatapan lapar.

"Uhh... dia cukup seksi" komentar salah satu preman yang sepertinya Leader diantara mereka semua. "Bawa dia dan mari berpesta" teriaknya yang seketika di ikuti sorak sorak anggotanya. Namun Minami bukanlah wanita yang mudah ditaklukkan seperti ini, gadis itu menendang selangkangan orang yang mencengram lengan kanannya.

"Aaahh!" mendengar jeritan kesakitan preman preman itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemilik suara

"Sepertinya kita harus melumpuhkannya dulu" namun sepertinya sang leader tenang tenang saja saat melihat anak buahnya dipermalukan seorang wanita, seakan akan itu bukanlah beban baginya.

"Hajar dia" seketika preman preman itu mengroyok Minami, membuat gadis itu kewalahan. Tepar, bibir yang sobek, lebam dan rasa sakit yang mendera ditambah lagi sragam sekolahnya yang lusuh dan sobek membuat Minami merasa malu saat ditatap terus terusan oleh sekumpulan sampah masyarakat.

"Taichou! Dia kelihatan lebih seksi jika begini, ia benar benar membakar nafsuku" orang dengan tubuh besar itu terlihat bersemangat namun ia diam seketika saat sang leader mulai mendekatinya

"Bagaimanapun juga Taichoulah yang pertama. Mengerti!" bentaknya pada orang besar tersebut, membuatnya gemetar ketakutan.

"H-ha'i Taichou" setelah mengatakan itu ia pergi meninggalkan Taichounya yang sendirian dengan Minami. Namun terdengar suara brisik dari arah luar membuat leader merasa risih

"Tidak bisakah mereka mengantri dan menunggu" geramnya tidak suka

"Sebaiknya kau tunggu disini sayang" katanya sambil membelai wajah Minami dengan lembut dan menggoda, namun apa yang dirasakan Minami hanyalah perasaan jijik. Siapapin laki laki ini ia bukanlah tipenya. Rambut mencuat keatas dan tindik tindik di wajahnya serta gayanya yang sok cool, jika saja Minami memiliki cukup tenaga pasti akan ia tonjok pria kurang ajar ini.

"Bisakah kalian diam!" teriaknya sambil menggebrak pintu, mencoba menarik perhatian keramaian anak buahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" namun rasa marah itu berganti dengan aneh dan curiga saat melihat anak puahnya jatuh tersungkur dilantai dan pemuda pirang yang berdiri sendirian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bocah? Ini bukan tempatmu pergilah dari sini!"

"Aku akan pergi jika Kaichou juga pergi"

"Kaichou?" tanya leader tidak mengerti

"Namaku Naruto, aku mencari Minami-Kaichou yang sedang kau bawa"

"Oh... jadi gadis itu bernama Minami. Yah masa bodoh dengan nama apa kau tahu dia sangat menggairahkan"

"Siapa peduli baka, aku hanya ingin kau mengembalikannya"

"Namaku adalah Yohiko, panggil saja Pain" namun Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya tidak mengerti

"Yohiko? Pain? Namamu sangat aneh, bagaimana bisa Yohiko dipanggil Pain"

"Urusai Teme! Kau pikir nama kue remen itu keren heh" bentak Yohiko pada Naruto

"Aku kehabisan waktu, jadi segera berikan Kaichou"

"Langkahi dulu mayatku" tantang Yohiko mulai memasang kuda kudanya bersiap siap menghadapi Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam tanpa merasa takut sedikitpun dan jika dilihat dari gelagatnya sepertinya ia sangat yakin bisa mengalahkan Pain, bahkan ia tidak memasang kuda kuda atau merubah posisinya berdiri.

"Berhentilah bermain drama teme! Ini bukan kisah seorang pahlawan yang menyelamatkan tuan putri..." namun belum selesai Naruto bicara Yohiko sudah berlari mengarahkan tinjunya pada Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari itu hanya memiringkan tubuhnya sambil merunduk menghindari tinjuan Pain dan membuatnya meleset, dan kemudian Naruto mengarahkan tinjunya pada dagu Yohiko. Mendorongnya sekuat tenaga keatas.

"...dari orang jahat sepertimu" meski dalam situasi yang tak memungkinkan Naruto masih melanjutkan dongeng singkatnya pada Yohiko.

"Tapi jika memang begitu cerita ini sudahlah berakhir" setelah itu Naruto segera berlari mencari Kaichou.

"K-kaichou!" Naruto langsung tergagap saat melihat situasi Minami. Baju yang sudah lusuh dan sobek dibeberapa bagian serta roknya yang tersingkap memperlihatkan clana dalam. Meski begitu Naruto masih mencoba bertingkah cool seakan tidak peduli tapi sebaik apapun ia mencoba tenang wajahnya tetap saja terbakar melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat Baka!" teriak Minami malu karena keadaannya dijadikan bahan tontonan oleh Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang dibentak langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera monolong Minami.

"Kau bisa lupakan kejadian tadikan?" tanya Minami malu dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada jaket yang diberikan Naruto padanya. Setelah mereka keluar dari sana Naruto tidak tega jika melihat Minami berjalan dengan pakaian compang campingnya lagipula itu akan membuat pria bejat lainnya kembali menggodanya. Jadi untuk mengantisipasi hal itu Naruto memakaikan jaket padanya.

"Kejadian apa?"

"Tentu saja penculikanku tadi Baka!" teriak Minami malu, ia tidak ingin mengingat kejadian saat ia dilucuti seperti itu dan terlebih lagi prang yang menyelamatkannya adalah orang yang paling dibencinya.

"Hm"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?" tanya Naruto bingung dengan pertanyaan gadis pirang disampingnya

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu jika aku ada disana dan kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?"

"Aku tidak tahu jika ada Kaichou disana yang aku tahu hanyalah ada gadis malang yang akan jadi korban pemerkosaan mereka"

"Lalu kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Berharap jadi pehlawan?"

"Saat pertama kali aku masuk aku sudah dapat masalah dengan para preman dan Kaichou menolongku begitu saja, aku hanya mencoba balas budi dan aku juga tidak ingin jadi pahlawan" seketika Minami menatap kearah lain saat Naruto terus melihat kearahnya.

"Kenapa Kaichou?"

"T-tidak ada apa apa"

"Kau berbohong" setelah mengatakan itu Naruto menarik pundak Minami agar menatapnya

"Tidak seorangpun ingin jadi pahlawan tapi terkadang hal itu datang begitu saja" wajah Minami semakin memerah menahan malu dan kali ini ia tidak bisa beralasan karena langit senja karena ini sudah malam

"A-aku harus pulang" namun saat akan pergi Naruto menariknya kedalam pelukan

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Baka!" marahnya pada Naruto

"Kau ingin tahu alasanku sebenarnya?" Minami hanya diam sebagai jawaban dan hanya dengan itu Naruto sudah tahu jawabannya

"Itu karena..." Naruto menarik wajah Minami mendekatinya

"Aku mencintai Kaichou"

~Cuup!~

Sebuah kecupan singkat dari Naruto mendarat mulus di bibir Minami dan untuk beberapa saat Minami hanya diam dengan kejadian ini, untuk beberapa saat ia menikmati sensasi hangat dan lembut pada bibirnya namun untuk ia langsung tersadar begitu saja.

Dan saat menyadari apa yang terjadi Minami mengarahkan tangan kanannya yang bebas kearah perut Naruto namun pemuda itu berhasil menghindar

"Jangan melarikan diri kau Teme!" namun tiba tiba Naruto lari dan lombat pada sebuah jembatan. Sontak Minami langsung merasa khawatir jika pemuda tolol itu bunuh diri

"KAICHOU!" namun sepertinya ia selamat bahkan terlihat senang. Dari arah bawah Naruto melambaikan tangannya sebagai salam perpisahan sambil tersenyum senang

"Terima kasih ciumannya"

"Berhentilah mengarang cerita Baka! Kau yang seenak jidatmu menciumku" tariaknya kesal pada akan berambut pirang itu namun setelah melambaikan tangannya Naruto langsung pergi begitu saja dengan santai tanpa merasa takut pada Minami.

Dari sekian banyaknya pria didunia ini hanya Naruto yang bisa membuat Minami tak berdaya, dan hanya Naruto yang merasa tidak takut padanya. Dan Naruto adalah pemuda pirang yang paling menyebalkan didalam hidupnya dan Naruto juga telah mengambil ciuman pertamanya.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa dan mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi namun jika ia boleh menebak, ini seperti sebuah suratan takdir. Takdir yang mengikat kadua hati menjadi satu kesatuan dalam sebuah ikatan yang disebut... Cinta.

Membayangkan hal itu saja sudah cukup membuat Minami merona malu apa lagi jika mengingat Naruto yang menciumnya begitu saja

 **TBC**

It's just twoshot, hope you enjoy it. Fict ini terinspirasi dari anime 'Kaichou wa Maid-sama' dengan sedikit perubahan didalamnya. Minami disini adalah FemMinato dan chap ini hanyalah prolog belaka dan chap depan adalah endingnya.

Dan ternyata buat fict twoshot lebih sulit ya dari multichap, alurnya terasa kaku gitu. Gimana menurut kalian fict ini?

 **Review boleh gak review juga boleh!**

 **Hope yoi enjoy it.**


End file.
